


to be one with the stars

by junhuis (peachings)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Prince!Jun, author!wonwoo, best friend!soonyoung, jun has star powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:15:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22601578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachings/pseuds/junhuis
Summary: “I fell in love with the galaxies in your eyes but then I fell in love with you for being you.”
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	1. there he goes

Stars. They’re there even during the day, invisible, waiting for night to fall so they can shine bright, illuminating the night sky with their glow. Junhui, Prince of the Stars, waiting for his time to fall, to shimmer and glow amidst humans.

Junhui has never liked being a prince, neither has he liked not being on earth. His Father had adamantly insisted for his only Son to wed to the Moon Princess, saying it was only right for the stars and the moon to belong together. Junhui doesn’t believe that though, for he is not the only star boy out there. If that saying is true then anyone who was birthed as a star could marry the moon princess. Besides, he was certain he didn’t even swing that way.

He wished, he truly wished with all his heart to descend to earth, a place he’s read about in the old, worn out books that resided in his humongous library. A place where he could feel free, loved and normal. 

“Jun, are you sure you’re going to do this?” A worried voice snapped him out of his thoughts. Soonyoung took a seat next to him, looking out to the same view as him. “Yes, I’m sure, don’t worry too much, you could come with me if you want to, you know?” Junhui smiled softly as he looked at his best friend of 16 years, “It’s the thousandth time you’ve asked me already.” 

Soonyoung wasn’t royalty in any way but as Junhui was a mischievous child who would sneak out of the royal grounds to visit the marketplace and such, he bumped into Soonyoung and with their boisterous laughter, they instantly clicked and remained good friends.

“Your dad, the king, out of all people, doesn’t know about you planning to descend! Of course I’m going to question your choices!” Soonyoung huffed, brows arched with worry. “I’ve also read that falling to earth is probably the most painful and exhausting experience anyone could ever go through, why would you do it?” 

“You’re asking as if you’ve haven’t heard the answer to that a billion times,” Jun snorted, “I want to be free, to love whoever I want. It’s no fun being a prince when you can’t even decide what you want to eat for dinner!”

Soonyoung stayed silent after that, both of them gazing out of the large window panes of the library, earth was so close yet so far. 

“Do you think you could, I don’t know, throw a message in a star to me when you’ve safely reached?”

“Of course, Soonie.”

Contrary to most people’s beliefs, stars aren’t actually hot. They’re dead. But well respected and wished upon, being held just below the sun and moon’s level of authority. The earth on the other hand, was below the stars. As the ultimate ruler of them all, Leo who ruled the sun ordered the moon and star people to never approach earth, for he has seen how destructive they can be. 

Junhui disagreed though. From what he’s read in the library, humans can be good or bad and it is up to them to choose which side to lean on. His father reprimanded him every time he caught his son sneaking into the humongous library way past bed time but that didn’t stop the mischievous prince. 

The more he researched, the more fascinated he was. He just prayed that there’d be someone who’d catch him when he falls.

Junhui’s patience was wearing out, he could tell from how easily he snapped whenever his opinion wasn’t even taken into consideration. It’s been 23 years of the same treatment and he’s finally had it. 

He would tell Soonyoung the next day and then immediately descend before he could change his mind. 

What was he going to do? Although he’d spend a few years researching on the nights he wasn’t caught, he had no idea how earth was like now as compared to in the books pictured decades ago. Hopefully, they still spoke the same language as him.

Undoubtedly, he couldn’t still his nerves before talking to his best friend who he might never see again. 

“So, you’re finally going to descend, huh?” Soonyoung’s voice suddenly came from behind Junhui, startling the poor prince. “Yeah, if I don’t do it now then I might never have the chance again,” he smiled sadly, gaze on the floor. 

The engagement was to be held in a week and the wedding ceremony in six. Ridiculous, was what Junhui thought. 

“I’ve been reading about a place called Korea, how it split to be North and South? I’ll probably head to South Korea if I’m able to control well enough,” Junhui grimaces, imagining himself trying to steer while falling. “South Korea huh, maybe I’ll find you there someday when I’ve had enough too!” His friend laughs, pulling him in for a tight hug. 

“Stay safe, I’ll miss you.”


	2. crash landing on you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junhui crashes, both literally and figuratively.

It felt like an eternity. He fell and continued to fall. The unbearable pain made him almost regret his decision until he finally crash landed on earth. Too exhausted to even open his eyes, he could only pray that he was in the right place as he let the exhaustion take over him. 

It was comfortable, that was the first thing Jun thought as he regained consciousness. Then, confusion hit him. He didn’t dare to open his eyes yet. Where was he? The last thing he remembered was hitting the solid ground and passing out so why was it suddenly so smooth and comfortable? 

Timidly, he slowly opened his eyes. He was lying down and all he could see was white. He sat up and looked around, apparently heaven supplied them with beds. The room looked normal, to say the least. The bed was almost as comfortable as the one he had back in his palace. 

As Junhui looked around, he got even more confused. Did heaven really look somewhat like an average bedroom? There were shelves with books and figurines on it, a bedside table with a lamp on it and a large wooden wardrobe. 

Too busy in his own thoughts, a deep voice startled him. “Oh, you’re awake. Thought you might’ve been dead.” A chuckle emerged from the man standing at the doorframe. He was tall, maybe about Junhui’s height. A mop of black hair sat atop his head, with a handsome face adorned by a pair of rounded glasses. 

“Are we in heaven?” Junhui blurted out, eyes darting around. “Heaven? Well if my bedroom looks that nice to you then sure I guess,” the stranger chuckled with a shrug, “Unfortunately we’re on earth and you’re in my apartment.” 

Junhui nodded, trying to absorb what happened in the past 24 hours. He successfully fell and now he’s in a stranger’s bed. Fantastic. 

“Besides, I should be the one asking questions,” the deep voice suddenly spoke up again, “why were you unconscious in the middle of a deserted park? God knows what would’ve happened if someone else found you.” He frowned, seemingly worried. Truth be told, Junhui had no logical answer for that. If he told the truth, he would be deemed insane or mentally unstable. 

“I don’t know, I seriously don’t remember anything.” All he knew was that his dad was probably flipping shit back home, absolutely livid at his only son. 

“Anyways kind stranger, what is your name?” Junhui asked, eyes peering into the handsome face. “Ah, I thought you’d never ask. I’m Jeon Wonwoo, and who might you be?”

“I’m Wen Junhui. Call me Junhui or Jun if you want.” 

Nodding his head, Wonwoo sighed, “Well I guess I’ll house you until you, I don’t know, figure things out? Do you want to go to the hospital for a checkup?” Junhui’s eyes widened, quickly shaking his head. 

It was only then he realised he was still adorned with his royal clothes, making him look completely out of place. Junhui was a bad liar and always had been, either he had to come clean to Wonwoo or act like a complete fool. Junhui being Junhui, he chose the latter. 

Unbeknownst to him, the stars in his eyes gave him away almost immediately. 

Wonwoo wasn’t the type to bring a complete stranger back to his apartment especially when said stranger was dressed as some exaggerated royal but a strange impulse overtook him and he carried the unconscious man back. 

As soon as he saw Junhui’s eyes, he was understandably shocked but managed to control his poker face. It was clear he didn’t want to reveal his identity for a reason and so he respected that. All he could hope for was that he wasn’t hallucinating and that Junhui wasn’t a psychopathic killer. 

Junhui was worried, least to say. He had totally forgotten that there were day and night cycles on earth and thus he had no choice but to wait until it grew dark to send a star message to Soonyoung, if he even could. He also had to figure out how to explain why he was in this situation to Wonwoo, a stranger who had been nothing but warm and kind. 

“Don’t you feel uncomfortable in those? You could wear mine if you want.” A deep voice shook Junhui out of his thoughts, startling him. Glancing up at Wonwoo, he gave a tiny nod. 

Humans had extremely comfortable and casual clothing, Junhui had come to learn. He was drowning in Wonwoo’s oversized light blue sweater and black sweatpants but he didn’t mind. This was comfort he hadn’t felt in 23 years after all. Stupid royal outfits, he thought. He whispered his thanks as he emerged from the guest room, taking in the rest of the apartment. 

It was a small but simple looking apartment with a monochrome theme, Junhui immediately took a liking to it. It was cozy as well, something he could never have back up in the stars. 

Looking at the clock hanging above the television, it read 4:15pm meaning he still had a few hours to go before he could send a message to Soonyoung. As Wonwoo walked out of the adjoined kitchen, Junhui quietly piped up, “Why aren’t you questioning me? I’m a complete stranger to you after all.” He trailed off, eyes fixed to the wooden flooring. “Well, I’m not someone who’d leave an unconscious man alone out in a park in the middle of the night, plus something just...it just felt like I had to, you know?” Wonwoo shrugged, taking a seat next to Junhui on the couch. 

They had every reason to not trust each other but as time passed and they started to know more about each other, like how Wonwoo was an author and hated seafood, how Junhui could play the piano (thankfully it was called the same on earth and on the stars) and his love for spicy food, it felt like any distrust amidst them had dissipated into the air. 

Not before long, dusk had approached and Junhui was reminded that he has yet to inform his best friend on his whereabouts whatsoever although he has already been on earth for a few hours. “Wonwoo, do you perhaps have a balcony? Or I could go outside, just want to catch some fresh air.” Junhui smiled, hoping that he was a decent liar. Retaining his poker face, Wonwoo answered that his room indeed has an attached balcony hidden behind the curtains. 

Using all of his might, Junhui tried his best not to burst out into a huge smile, he could finally deliver a message to Soonyoung! Thinking of what to send as he dashed into the bedroom, he opened the dark grey curtains to reveal a tiny balcony with a lounge chair on it behind the glass doors. Sliding them open, he was immediately greeted by a soft gust of wind as if he was being welcomed. Writing everything that had happened in the past few hours, Junhui prayed he still had his powers to send his star to Soonyoung and began to let out his divine powers. 

What was a mere letter he had written after stealing Wonwoo’s paper and pen he had found on his desk, transformed into a tiny shimmering star that was absolutely beautiful and otherworldly. Junhui whispered to it, as if talking to a small child, “Go. Find Soonyoung in the stars, he’ll know I sent this.” And as the tiny star levitated higher and higher, he breathed a sigh of relief as it went out of sight and into the sky above. Silently thanking the gods out there that he still could send stars, he wondered just how much of his divine powers he still had as he gazed out into the gorgeous purple evening sky above. 

Turning around reluctantly, Junhui suddenly questioned. This apartment seemed pretty high up and the furnishings looked painfully expensive, just what did Wonwoo do for a living? Slapping himself mentally, he couldn’t believe he had forgotten to ask one of the most important questions. But then again, Junhui thought, he too wasn’t being completely honest with Wonwoo and didn’t think he deserved to ask more. He trusted Wonwoo. 

Outside in the living room, Wonwoo was currently jotting down his plot for a new book in his phone’s notes app that revolved around a boy with such alluring stars in his eyes, they looked like tiny galaxies waiting to pull you in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! updates might be irregular but I definitely will not ditch this fic!!! also terribly sorry if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes, I might’ve overlooked them


	3. divine power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junhui gathers his courage to try out his powers and falls in love with Wonwoo a tiny bit more along the way.

Returning to the living room, it dawned into Junhui. Did he make it to South Korea? He chided himself, he sent a letter to Soonyoung without even confirming if he had actually made it to his destination. Hopefully his friend wasn’t planning on visiting him anytime soon.   
But how was he going to bring the topic up? He’d seem like a complete psycho if he suddenly asked what country they were in. 

How hard could it be? He’d just somehow bring it up in a conversation, yes that would work. He hoped. 

Slowly making his way back to Wonwoo who was typing away on his phone, Junhui realised he had absolutely zero idea on what he could make a conversation out of. “Oh, you’re back,” Wonwoo muttered, locking his phone. “Well, I forgot to tell you but since I’m an author, I stay at home most of the time so we’ll be together often. Unless you plan on moving..?” he trailed off, looking up at Junhui. “No! Uh, I mean I don’t have anywhere else to go but are you sure you don’t mind me here? You’ll have another mouth to feed and so on...”

“It’s fine, not to brag but I am one of South Korea’s best selling authors after all.”

-

Junhui was adamant on taking the couch, how could he let Wonwoo give up his bed for him? After almost half an hour of bantering over where they’d sleep, Wonwoo threw in the towel first. Yawning as he heads back to his room after giving Junhui his own blanket , the prince begins to rejoice.

He actually made it to South Korea!

Unable to keep his smile off his face, he finally sighs in relief. 

Tiptoeing to Wonwoo’s bedroom to make sure he’s asleep, the soft snores emitting from behind the slightly ajar wooden door gave him the answer. It was time for him to see just how much of his divine power was left. 

Softly padding his way back to the couch, he silently whispers a prayer for his powers to have remained unchanged. 

Royalties are the ones who would usually would have more powerful divine abilities meaning that if Junhui were properly trained, he’d be one of the most powerful within his kingdom. Regretfully, he was a mischievous child and his parents dotted and spoilt him as he was their only child, meaning that he had gotten used to skipping his training lessons with his teacher. 

Thankfully, Junhui was a natural with his own powers and discovered that snapping his fingers to get what he wanted wasn’t all that difficult. 

Quietly returning to the couch, Junhui sat down and stared at his right hand. What if he snapped and something went wrong? He couldn’t forgive himself if he hurt Wonwoo. 

Exhaling a shaky breath, Junhui snapped his fingers. 

Without a sound, a soft fluffy blanket appeared in his hands and Junhui grinned. He could still materialise items. 

Junhui wasn’t sure if Wonwoo was a light sleeper but he couldn’t just let the man sleep without his blanket so he decided to sneak into his bedroom. Making his way to Wonwoo’s bed as quietly as possible with the blanket in hand, he made it to the author’s bed. 

As Junhui looked at the sleeping figure, he inhaled sharply. He hadn’t seen Wonwoo look so peaceful and defenceless before, the creases on his forehead were gone and he was curled up like a baby. Smiling as he took in this precious sight, Junhui softly draped the blanket onto its original owner. 

Although Junhui wished to stay longer so that he could admire the view, he forced himself to retreat back to the couch outside in fear that Wonwoo would wake up due to the constant feeling of being stared at. With one last look of adoration, Junhui tiptoed our the room, closing the door behind him.

Sighing in content as he laid down on the couch with his blanket draped over himself, the prince could only wish this feeling of peacefulness lasted forever as he drifted off to sleep.

-

Truth be told, after Junhui had descended to earth, the kingdom broke into chaos with the king fainting upon the news. Obviously, they didn’t let the citizens know that Junhui had gone to earth but that he had gone missing, in order to prevent any sort of speculations and rumours from spreading. 

Citizens were losing their minds with the kingdom’s only prince going missing, what would happen now? Although the king is more than fit to lead the stars right now, what if Junhui doesn’t come back? There’s also the supposed engagement the following week, with Junhui disappearing, it’d be impossible for it to proceed. 

The only person who knew where Junhui would be was Soonyoung and the king knew that. As much as Soonyoung tried to play dumb and deny that he knew of Junhui’s whereabouts, the king could tell. After all, the two grew up together and were best friends, it was common sense that Junhui would tell his only trusted friend where he’d go. 

Throwing in the towel, the king let Soonyoung go after three hours of persuading him, saying that he trusted his son to not do anything foolish and that he’d come back one day. Besides, the king had bigger problems to deal with, like the called off engagement and the uncertainty brewing amongst the citizens. After saying his goodbyes to the king, Soonyoung rushed out and exhaled a huge sigh of relief. 

As he returned to his house that rested outside the kingdom, Soonyoung could only pray that his friend was safe and sound. 

-

It wasn’t only until a day after that Soonyoung would find a tiny shimmering star floating outside his front door. 

Rushing back to his room, Soonyoung quickly unfolded Junhui’s letter. He hadn’t been expecting a letter so soon but was still grateful to his friend, Junhui probably knew he was worrying nonstop about the whole situation.

As Soonyoung read the letter, his eyebrows could only raise higher with more amusement. 

“Lucky idiot, he’s got a cute guy sheltering him, that’s not fair! I want to be part of it too!” He whined to himself as he stomped on the ground like a little child. 

Once Junhui confirms with him that he’s in South Korea, he’d go down to pay a little visit to his friend and maybe tease him a little.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! if you have any feedback or questions do head to my twitter:) @/moonj8n


End file.
